Events
' Events' is a function accessible directly from the home screen of the game. In addition to the Login Bonus event, different events are held each week, one event or more at the time. There is no event calendar, so while it is impossible to reliably determine what event comes next, it is possible to predict the next event as there are typically four weeks between each of the same event. Weekly Events The Heroic Summon Event is a self explanatory event. The player has to summon heroes via to earn the event rewards. To collect all prizes of a Heroic Summon Event you will have to summon about 550 heroes. Summons with and will not count. The Prophet Summon Event is very similar to the Heroic Summon Event. The player has to summon heroes via to earn the event rewards. To collect all prizes of this Event you will have to use about 120 Prophet Orbs. Replacing a hero with the help of will not count. In the Wishing Fountain Event you have to spin multiple times in the Wishing Fountain to receive additional rewards. For every spin you'll need one . Every spin results in one event point. For getting all prices of this event you will have to spin 300 times. Spins with will not count. If you're at least VIP 2 or level 80 you definitely should spin 10 times for 8 coins because you'll get 10 event points anyway. With 8 coins for 10 spin, you'll only need to spend 240 coins spinning 10 at a time, instead of the 300 required to complete the event. Reset automatically after all the quests are completed. Players can complete the quests up to 4 times to get rewards. While the Heroic Miracle Event you have to summon different amounts of 5-Star heroes of each faction. You normally receive two parts of orange equpiment for every stage you finish. If you complete every single task of this event you get an additional reward like a 5-Star hero. While the Hero Exchange Event you can use to exchange temporarily available heroes from the hero store of the Altar. Usually, these heroes are quite rare and can't be bought from other stores. During the event you can upgrade 4 star or above Orange Suits by consuming and . This includes one set of Exclusive Class Suits of your choice. Each upgrade can be done only once. Monthly Events These Events will be reset per 30 days. Monthly Events coexist with Weekly Events and they are fusion/tavern/broken space/Militant. The Competition event is a self-explanatory event. You'll get points for every victory in Crystal Crown League or Trail Of The Champions and receive rewards for different stages of gathered points. To collect all the prizes of this event you will have to invest between 300 and 350 . If you complete every single stage you'll receive a random limited edition avatar for your profile. The Tavern Quest Event is about completing different numbers of specific quests beginning from 4-Star till 7-Star. To complete 6-Star and 7-Star you'll need at least one 6-Star hero. Refreshing the available quests in tavern can help to get the required ones. The number of quests required is relative to the stars of the quest; 30x 4-Star quests, 20x 5-Star quests, 5x 6-Star quests and 2x 7-Star quest. In addition to this, you will also receive rewards for each 4 to 7-Star quest completed. This event is the worst for newcomers and the best event for long-time players. Fusion event offers great rewards for every fusion done in the Creation circle. Since you need a ton of heroes for every fusion, you most likely won't be able to complete the different stages of the event during the first 1 - 2 times, depending on your hero luck. During the Broken Spaces Event, you can exchange a to fight in one of three different spaces to get various rewards, similar to the Celestial Island bosses. During the event, 4x Challenge Badges are received in the mail each day and it is possible to receive them as Campaign loot. The spaces to fight in are as follows: Human-Ghost United which rewards ; Hell Strike which rewards ; Light-Dark Union which rewards and . If the opponents of a Broken Space are defeated, the player receives an additional reward. Furthermore, the player receives another reward at the end of the event, depending on the total damage scored. Special events There are a few events that seem to appear randomly, but mostly on holidays or similar festivities. While these events, players have a doubled chance to summon 5-Star heroes, receive gems, special avatars or other limited things. Some examples for such events are the christmas holidays, the valentines day or the anniversary of Idle Heroes. Login Bonus Event The Login Bonus is no classic event but it's recurring monthly for every player. For the first 30 days and every month afterwards, players can get a reward every day for checking in. The days logged in do not need to be consecutive. The calendar will carry on from when it was stopped. In the game, it is organised into a 5x6 grid, as it is presented below. } ! style="width: 8%" | Day 2 | style="width: 12%" | 1x ! style="width: 8%" | Day 3 | style="width: 12%" | 150x ! style="width: 8%" | Day 4 | style="width: 12%" | 1x ! style="width: 8%" | Day 5 | style="width: 12%" | 150x |- ! Day 6 | 200x ! Day 7 | 1⁄5 ! Day 8 | 150x ! Day 9 | 1x ! Day 10 | 150x |- ! Day 11 | 150x ! Day 12 | 1⁄5 ! Day 13 | 200x ! Day 14 | 1x ! Day 15 | 150x |- ! Day 16 | 150x ! Day 17 | 1⁄5 ! Day 18 | 150x ! Day 19 | 1x ! Day 20 | 200x |- ! Day 21 | 150x ! Day 22 | 1⁄5 ! Day 23 | 150x ! Day 24 | 150x ! Day 25 | 1⁄5 |- ! Day 26 | 200x ! Day 27 | 150x ! Day 28 | 150x ! Day 29 | 200x ! Day 30 | 5x |} By the end of the first month, players will have received a total of 3100x , 5x , 1x , 1x and a full set of the Hunter Suits. The reward table of the following months differ from the first month's, but are always the same, except for the free 5-Star hero. } ! style="width: 8%" | Day 2 | style="width: 12%" | 30x ! style="width: 8%" | Day 3 | style="width: 12%" | 30x ! style="width: 8%" | Day 4 | style="width: 12%" | 10x ! style="width: 8%" | Day 5 | style="width: 12%" | 30x |- ! Day 6 | 30x ! Day 7 | 1x ! Day 8 | 30x ! Day 9 | 100x ! Day 10 | 10x |- ! Day 11 | 30x ! Day 12 | 30x ! Day 13 | 30x ! Day 14 | 30x ! Day 15 | 10x |- ! Day 16 | 30x ! Day 17 | 150x ! Day 18 | 1x ! Day 19 | 30x ! Day 20 | 30x |- ! Day 21 | 10x ! Day 22 | 30x ! Day 23 | 30x ! Day 24 | 30x ! Day 25 | 30x |- ! Day 26 | 30x ! Day 27 | 10x ! Day 28 | 30x ! Day 29 | 200x ! Day 30 | 2x |} By the end of all other months after the first, you'll receive a total of 930x , 4x , 90x 4 Star Hero Shards and one 5-Star hero. Please note, that you don't get 5 Star Hero Shards (as shown in the table). This is just a placeholder for the different heroes you'll receive. The following table shows you which free 5-Star hero you receive depending on the month. After 7 months, the rotation starts again with the first hero that is part of the cycle (Lutz). Current Events Past Events ---- There are many more past events. Please expand the following area to show them all. ---- Event packages in the campaign Auto-battle. Use to exchange for various rewards. Auto-Drops end at 08:00AM, } (UTC/GMT+8) Exchange ends at 08:00AM, } (UTC/GMT+8) |DailyAmount = 100 |Daily Gift = auto-drop |DropItem = Chocolate Shake |Event Type = shop |RewardAmount1 = 50K |Reward1 = Spirit |RewardAmount2 = 30K |Reward2 = Gold |CostAmount3 = 100 |RewardAmount3 = 1 |Reward3 = Heroic Summon Scroll |CostAmount4 = 120 |RewardAmount4 = 1 |Reward4 = Super Wishing Coin |CostAmount5 = 300 |RewardAmount5 = 1 |Reward5 = Prophet Orb |CostAmount6 = 1500 |RewardAmount6 = 1 |Reward6 = Skin Shards Package |CostAmount7 = 2300 |RewardAmount7 = 1 |RewardType7= hero|Event-hero1 = Flame Strike |CostAmount8 = 2800 |RewardAmount8 = 1 |RewardType8 = hero|Event-hero2 = Dark Arthindol |CostAmount9 = 3100 |RewardAmount9 = 1 |RewardType9 = hero|Event-hero3 = Aida |CostAmount10 = 3300 |RewardAmount10 = 1 |Reward10 = Augustus Magic Ball |Tip1= Recommended advise for early game players is to get the Prophet Orbs, then Heroic Summon scrolls. |Tip2= If you spend money then aim for Aida. |Tip3 = Expected total auto-drop will be approx 2100 to 2400 if you collect at least 1 to 2 hourly, depending on your drop rates. For your avg drop rate see Ganjilla's Campaign Drop Calculator.https://www.ganjilla.org }} for every orb you use. The amount here is how many you will have at this stage of the orb event. |DailyAmount = 1 |Daily Gift = orb |Event Type = prophet |RewardAmount1c=10 |Reward1c = Silver Fish Bone |RewardAmount1b=120 |Reward1b = Koi |Reward2 = Shadow |RewardAmount2b =120 |Reward2b = Koi |RewardAmount2c=20 |Reward2c = Silver Fish Bone |Reward3 = Fortress |RewardAmount3b =120 |Reward3b = Koi |RewardAmount3c=30 |Reward3c = Silver Fish Bone |RewardAmount4c=40 |Reward4c = Silver Fish Bone |RewardAmount4b =120 |Reward4b = Koi |Event-hero1 = Dark Spirit |RewardAmount5c=50 |Reward5c = Silver Fish Bone |RewardAmount5b =160 |Reward5b = Koi |Event-hero2 = Divine Spirit |RewardAmount6c=60 |Reward6c =Silver Fish Bone |RewardAmount6b = 160 |Reward6b = Koi |Event-hero3 = Ormus |pts7 = 80 |RewardAmount7=80 |Reward7 = Silver Fish Bone |RewardAmount7a = 200 |Reward7a = Koi |pts8 = 100 |RewardAmount8b= 100 |Reward8b = Silver Fish Bone |RewardAmount8a = 200 |Reward8a = Koi |RewardAmount8 = 1 |Event-hero5 = Asmodel}} you normally get with the heroic Summon Event |DailyAmount2 = 1|Daily Gift2 = Prophet Orbs|DropItem = Koi Gift Box| DropEnds = 21 June |Gift2Week = Week 2 |Gift2bNote = No additional anniversary gifts applies.This is the standard gift you get with a prophet Orb Event, it is not an additional gift. |Event Type = shop |RewardsHeading = Possible Rewards |HeadingNotes = |Stage1 = Stage 1 |Stage1Bonus = 2x |CostAmount1 = 600|CostItem1 = Koi|RewardAmount1 = 10 Shards |Reward1 = Shapeshifter |CostAmount1a = 600|CostItem1a = Koi|RewardAmount1a = 10 |Reward1a = Heroic Summon Scroll |CostAmount1b = 600|CostItem1b = Koi|RewardAmount1b = 1 |Reward1b = Prophet Orb |Stage2 = Stage 2|Stage2Bonus = 10x |CostAmount2 = 1200|CostItem2 = Koi|RewardAmount2 = 50 Shards |Reward2 = Elite 5-Star Hero Shard |CostAmount2a = 1400|CostItem2a = Koi|RewardAmount2a = 50 Fragments |Reward2a = Orange Artifact Fragment |CostAmount2b = 1600|CostItem2b = Koi|RewardAmount2b = 10 Skin Shards |Reward2b = Infinite Joy |Stage3 = Stage 3|Stage3Bonus = 5x |CostAmount3 = 2600|CostItem3 = Koi|RewardAmount3 = 50 Elite Shards |Reward3 = Elite 5-Star Dark Hero Shard |CostAmount3a = 2600|CostItem3a = Koi|RewardAmount3a = 50 Hero Shards |Reward3a = Penny-5 |CostAmount3b = 2800|CostItem3b = Koi|RewardAmount3b = 10 Skin Shards |Reward3b = Monstrous Tribunal |Stage4 = Stage 4|Stage4Bonus = 20x |CostAmount4 = 4500 |CostItem4 = Koi|RewardAmount4 = 50 Hero Shards |Reward4 = Aida-5 |CostAmount4a = 4500 |CostItem4a = Koi|RewardAmount4a = 50 Hero Shards |Reward4a = Amen-Ra-5 |Stage5 = Stage 5|Stage5Bonus = 30x |CostAmount5 = 6500 |CostItem5 = Koi|RewardAmount5 = 1 |Reward5 = Wildfire Torch |CostAmount5a = 6500 |CostItem5a = Koi|RewardAmount5a = 1 |Reward5a = Staff: Punisher of Immortal }} . #For each Silver Fish Bone thrown, you get 1 point, and random 1-3 4 star hero shard. # When you earn enough points, you'll be able to open a chest full of good rewards. #During the event, once you get a 5-star hero via Summon Circle, the Creation Circle, or shard summons, you can get 1 (caps at 25 Gold Fish Bone). #For each you spend during the event, you get a (no limit) |EventNotes = The Silver Fish Bone is not an additional reward. You will get 1x for every orb you use. The amount here is how many you will have at this stage of the orb event. |DailyAmount = |Daily Gift = |Event Type = special |pts1 = 50 |RewardAmount1 =5 |Reward1 = Super Wishing Coin |RewardAmount1a= 5|Reward1a = Heroic Summon Scroll |pts2 =100 |RewardAmount2 = 50 |Reward2 = 5 Star Shadow Hero Shard |RewardAmount2a= 5 |Reward2a = Prophet Orb |pts3 = 150 |RewardAmount3 = 50 |Reward3 = 5 Star Abyss Hero Shard |RewardAmount3a= 5 |Reward3a = Prophet Orb |pts4 = 200 |RewardAmount4= 50 |Reward4 = 5 Star Fortress Hero Shard |RewardAmount4a = 5 |Reward4a = Prophet Orb |pts5 = 300 |RewardAmount5=50 |Reward5 = 5 Star Forest Hero Shard |RewardAmount5a = 5 |Reward5a = Prophet Orb |pts6 = 400 |RewardAmount6= 50 |Reward6 = Elite 5 Star Light Hero Shard |RewardAmount6a =10 |Reward6a =Glory Holy Relic |pts7 = 500 |RewardAmount7= 1 |Reward7 = Amen-Ra-5 |RewardAmount7a = 20 |Reward7a = Glory Holy Relic }} in the campaign Auto-battle. Use to exchange for various rewards. Auto-Drops end at 08:00AM, } (UTC/GMT+8) |DailyAmount = 100 |Daily Gift = auto-drop |DropItem = Lutzie Lollipop |Event Type = shop |RewardAmount1 = 50K |Reward1 = Spirit |RewardAmount2 = 30K |Reward2 = Gold |CostAmount3 = 100 |RewardAmount3 = 1 |Reward3 = Heroic Summon Scroll |CostAmount4 = 120 |RewardAmount4 = 1 |Reward4 = Super Wishing Coin |CostAmount5 = 300 |RewardAmount5 = 1 |Reward5 = Prophet Orb |CostAmount6 = 1500 |RewardAmount6 = 1 |Reward6 = Skin Shards Package |CostAmount7 = 2200 |RewardAmount7 = 1 |Reward7 = Rosa-5 |CostAmount8 = 2600 |RewardAmount8 = 1 |Reward8 = Skerei-5 |CostAmount9 = 3100 |RewardAmount9 = 1 |Reward9 = Aspen-5 |CostAmount10 = 3600 |RewardAmount10 = 1 |Reward10 = Demon Bell |Tip1= Recommended advise is to get the Prophet Orbs, especially if you are in early game. }} }} Special Easter Events }} Tips: # Get Horus or Aspen. # Do not buy Augustus Magic Ball, Flame Strike and Skerei’s Limited Skin. # For beginners, buy Heroic Scrolls only }} } to deal damage against Pumpkin Lord. deals of Pumpkin Lord's maximum health damage each time. |- ! style="width: 20%" | Daily gift | colspan="4" style="width: 80%;" | 10x |- ! colspan="5" style="background-color: #D8D8D8" | Rewards (per Pumpkin Lord defeated) |- ! Fixed Reward | colspan="4" style="width: 80%;" | 288x , 2000K |- ! rowspan="2" |Random Reward | style="text-align:center; width: 15%; border-right: 1px solid lightgray;" | 1x | style="text-align:center; width: 15%; border-right: 1px solid lightgray;" | 20x | style="text-align:center; width: 15%;" | 2x | style="width: 35%" | |- | style="text-align:center; width: 15%; border-right: 1px solid lightgray;" | 25% | style="text-align:center; width: 15%; border-right: 1px solid lightgray;" | 40% | style="text-align:center; width: 15%;" | 35% | style="width: 35%" | |}